Triste Estrella de Luz
by KarmyMoon
Summary: -Ally ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo Austin con una mirada triste. -¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso?
1. Chapter 1

**Triste Estrella de luz**

**Prologo**

En este momento seguramente sería la envidia de más de una persona, pero yo nunca quise ser esto…

Me encontraba encerrada en un camerino en la premiación más importante de este medio donde yo trabajo… el medio artístico.

Afuera se encontraban las estrellas más importantes de Hollywood tanto de cine como televisión, y yo encerrada en mi burbuja, mirándome al espejo esperando encontrar a esa Ally de 18 años que sentía que tenía todo en el mundo, esa chispa en los ojos que antes era tan característica de mi, ahora soy una simple extraña conocida para todo el mundo.

Si hace apenas unos 5 años me hubieran dicho que sería una cantante famosa, yo diría que están realmente locos, porque este no es mi sueño como el de muchas personas, yo estaba aquí por demostrarle a él que yo también puedo, que no soy tan poca cosa como él cree, o tal vez simplemente me lo estoy demostrando a mí misma.

Pero el final es el mismo, me sigo sintiendo como aquel día, como el día en que mi mundo se derrumbo de un solo golpe.

¿Por qué me siento tan sola? Esa pregunta ya no debía hacerla teniendo a cientos de personas gritando mi nombre allá afuera, a miles de personas que "me quieren" aunque yo no las conozca.

Yo no quiero esto, yo quiero estar en mi casa, tranquila escribiendo alguna canción o simplemente leyendo un libro… ese es mi verdadero sueño.

Pero el culpable de esto tiene nombre y apellido, el también famoso cantante y actor Austin Moon.

Me di cuenta tarde cuando la puerta de mi camerino se abre y muestra a esa persona que tengo tantos años sin ver (por que verlo en películas y posters no es lo mismo), esa persona cierra la puerta despacio, mientras yo simplemente me levanto de mi lugar y lo encaro.

Sus rasgos han cambiado, yo no es un adolecente.

_-Ally ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ Dijo Austin con una mirada triste.

_-¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso?_


	2. El comienzo

**CAPITULO I**

_-Ally ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ Dijo Austin con una mirada triste.

_-¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso?_

Alto, antes de seguir, deben de tener un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado en el transcurso de estos 5 años para poder entender un poco mi historia con este personaje tan peculiar que es Austin Moon, así que nos trasladaremos en el tiempo…

_**5 años atrás…**_

Soy Allyson Dawson (pero todos me dicen Ally) Para ese entonces yo tenía 18 años de edad, con una triste historia en el pasado ya que a los 10 años vi como un turista que estaba ebrio atropello a mamá haciendo que ella muriera en ese instante.

Lo único que me quedaba en la vida y los cuales me apoyaban era mi papá y Austin Moon.

Austin era mi mejor y único amigo, él era quien sabia todos mis secretos y mis más profundos miedos, el siempre está ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba con un abrazo y una sonrisa para reconfortarme.

Los dos no entramos a la Universidad ese año, porque el sueño de Austin era ser actor y cantante, y si no lo conseguía en ese año, tendría que entrar a la Universidad a estudiar medicina (Ese fue el acuerdo con sus padres) y yo todavía no sabía lo que quería estudiar, así que si no iba él, yo tampoco.

_-Vamos Ally, no quiero ver una película romántica_ –Decía él mientras se sentaba en el sofá – _Ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas tan empalagosas._

_-Estoy enamorada…_ \- Pero Austin ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase.

_-Seguramente es Gay_.- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello "reconfortándome".

Esa era una de sus respuestas cuando yo le decía que alguien me gustaba, que era gay, que era feo o que era un completo idiota… claro siempre decía eso sin conocerlo.

Así de sobre protector era con migo, siempre estábamos juntos, si alguien lo invitaba a una fiesta estaba de antemano que él me llevaría, si estaba Austin también estaba Ally.

Cada chica que quería salir con él se acerca a mí y me pedían permiso… a mí, como si fuera su mamá o algo así, eso lo odiaba, así que todos los días estaba rodeada de chicas que querían conquistarlo (Porque el Señorito Austin era todo un coqueto). Y yo nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había besado a alguien.

Mi amistad era única con Austin, por eso es que me dolió tanto su traición.

_-Cállate Austin, ni siquiera me dejas terminar la frase_ – Dije mientras me levantaba e iba hacia la cocina por comida chatarra. – _Estoy enamorada, pero del amor no de ningún chico en especial. _

_-Que bueno, eres todavía muy joven como para esas cosas _–Deje la comida en una de las mesitas, llegue por detrás y le di un buen golpe con un cojín. - ¿_Qué?_ – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

_\- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Tenemos la misma edad y has conquistado a medio país. _– le dije mientras tomaba la comida y regresaba al sillón.

_-Eso es diferente…_

_\- Es lo mismo_ – dije mientras ponía la película.

_\- No es lo mismo, porque tú eres Ally Dawson, siempre, escúchame bien Ally, siempre te protegeré de todos eses chicos babosos que se quieran acercar a ti… no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ¿Me escuchas? _

_\- Te quiero Austin_ – dije mientras fui a abrazarlo.

_\- Te quiero Ally, eres mi mejor amiga –_ me contesto cuando él me correspondía el abrazo – _Pero aun así no quiero ver una película romántica._

_\- Esta bien, solo porque te quiero veremos Armageddon, es romántica pero seguro te gustará. _

Ese es uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tengo de él, en ese tiempo nunca imagine que el cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero pienso que ese ya lo tengo superado… o por lo menos lo sigo intentando.

Unos días después de ese conversación que tuve con Austin, había una audición el Seattle para una nueva película que estaban por realizar, donde querían encontrar nuevos rostros, Austin sin pensarlo fue ese fin de semana para allá.

_-Perdóname Ally, pero sabes que tal vez pueda ser mi gran oportunidad._

_-No te preocupes Austin, lo entiendo_ – dije en un susurro agachando la mirada.

_-Ally… Sé que es el aniversario de tu mamá, y que siempre hemos pasado ese día juntos, pero tengo que ir._ – Dijo mientras me abrazaba.- _Perdóname._

-_Lose Ausin… prométeme que cuando seas famoso todo seguirá siendo normal entre nosotros. _– Le dijo enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

_\- Te lo prometo con una condición_ – me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

_\- ¿Cuál? –_ le conteste confundida.

_-Que nunca más me vuelvas a llamar Ausin _– dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

_-Hecho…_

El día del aniversario luctuoso de mi madre era uno de los días más difíciles para mí. Ya que el recuerdo de su muerte me sigue todo el día, su rostro lleno de sangre, la angustia de no ver llegar a la ambulancia rápido, ese era el día más doloroso del año y el único que estaba ahí para consolarme era Austin, ya que mi papá escogía siempre ese día para trabajar porque no quería que lo viera desmoronarse ante el recuerdo de mi madre.

Les juro que no le volví a llamar Ausin, el que rompió la promesa fue él…

_**Muchas gracias a M.J. Kiki y a KarynitaAusllyandKick, por sus comentarios... me alegro mucho que les guste mi historia! Gracias!**_


	3. Amigo?

**CAPITULO II**

Pase el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá encerrada en mi habitación, llorando como si eso hubiera pasado ayer, por que el recuerdo sigue igual de claro que hace 8 años.

Mi papá salió a trabajar desde muy temprano, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla (algo raro, ya que él nunca era cariñoso con migo, aunque sé que me quería) y con los ojos llorosos… él también recordaba a mamá.

No tenía una tumba en donde ir a llorarle, ya que ella siempre quiso que el día en que muriera esparciera sus cenizas en África donde estuvieran los animales que tanto amaba.

Pero algo que tanto temía sucedió ese mismo día…

Me levante de mi cama y me lave el rostro, tratando de quitar todas esas lágrimas que había derramado en el día, porque faltaba poco para que mi papá llegue de trabajar y no quería que me viera así, suficiente tenia con su dolor como para ver el mío.

Mientras terminaba de cocinar aquel platillo preferido de él, tocaron la puerta, eso era raro ya que él traía llaves, y era muy tarde para que vinieran visitas.

Cuando abrí la puerta y vi a esos dos policías parados en frente a mí, lo supe de inmediato… mi papá había muerto. Lo supe porque vi sus rostros, el amigo de mi padre tenía lagrimas en los ojos y me miraba con lastima.

No permití que me dijeran nada, porque el solo hecho que me dijeran esas palabras me devastaba por completo.

No me importo dejar a la policía en la puerta, tampoco si había dejado abierta la casa o simplemente haber dejado la estufa prendida, ya nada importaba.

Corrí como si me dijeran que corriendo se arreglarían las cosas, yo solo necesitaba ver a Austin, para que él me dijera que todo eso era mentira, que era una simple broma cruel.

Pero cuando llegue a su casa, quien abrió fue su mamá (la cual es como una segunda madre para mí).

No dije nada, solamente me abrace a ella con todas mis fuerzas, porque mi mundo se desvanecía y no podía hacer nada por salvarlo.

_-Mi papá murió…_ \- le dije entre lagrimas a la Sra. Moon, mientras ella me seguía abrazando.

_-Mi niña, cuanto lo siento._ – me reconfortaba.

_\- ¿Donde está Austin?_

_\- Él tuvo que quedarse más tiempo, regresa hasta el viernes – _me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala. – ¿_Quieres que le llame por teléfono?_

_\- No, no… es su oportunidad, y si le decimos seguramente se viene en seguida… no debe desaprovechar esa audición._

Mimi y Mike Moon fueron los que me ayudaron en ese momento tan duro, ellos me apoyaron en el funeral y en los días después… porque ese fin de semana que se iba Austin, resulto ser 15 días.

El día que termino por destruirse lo que me quedaba de corazón fue cuando una noche tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla era Austin, y solo pude abrazarlo, porque lo había necesitado tanto esos días, pero él estaba frio, ni siquiera me regreso el abrazo.

_-Ally, necesito hablar contigo antes de llegar a mi casa _– me dijo mientras pasaba a la sala.

_-¿Qué pasa Austin?_ – Estaba demasiado extraño, nunca se había comportado tan serio conmigo.

_\- Me dieron el protagónico en la película, es un musical_ – lo abrase con fuerza, por lo menos a él le estaban saliendo bien las cosas. _– Y mañana, tengo que irme a Los Ángeles._

_\- Felicidades –_ pero él me alejo de su pecho. – _¿Qué pasa?_

\- _Lo siento Ally, pero ya no podemos ser amigos _– me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_\- ¿Por qué?_ – Pensaba que seguramente era una muy cruel broma. _– ¿Es broma?_

_\- No, Me dijo mi nuevo representante que debía cortar los lazos que me atan a esta ciudad, que debo de terminar cualquier amistad que tenga con ellos, por que cuando empiece mi fama seguramente ustedes se querrán colgar de ella, vender historias acerca de mi, o decirle a las revistas los paso que hago. –_ Dijo con un aire orgulloso que nunca le había visto a él.

_\- ¿Me estás diciendo que dejaras de ser mi amigo porque voy a vender información sobre ti? -_ Era un dolor horrible lo que sentía en mi pacho, primero mis padres… ahora él. – _¿Me crees capas de eso?_

_\- Cualquier persona, incluyéndote a ti, daría todo por dinero, así que no me puedo arriesgar._ – ¿Quién era ese Austin?

_\- Se nota que no me conoces…_ \- dije en un susurro.

_-Te conozco, seguramente te colgarías de mi fama para poder ser una "compositora" exitosa, ja jaja como si tuvieras talento para eso.-_ me dijo.

_\- ¿Qué te paso Austin?_ – le dije con los ojos llorosos.

_\- Abrí los ojos, ya me canse de estar haciendo caridad contigo._

_\- ¿Como que caridad?_ – dije en un susurro, agachando la cabeza.

_\- ¿Aparte eres tonta?, todo fue caridad contigo Ally, me dabas… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... lástima, siempre sola sin un maldito perro que te ladre… y dije… Austin tienes que hacer que esta estúpida tenga algo de compañía… no eres nada sin mí, no vales nada._

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que me costaba trabajo estar de pie,

_-Lárgate… no quiero seguir escuchándote._ – dije con una rabia que nunca había sentido.

_\- ¿Por qué estas vestida de negro? _– ahora quiere jugar con la muerte de mis padres.

_\- VETE…_

Él dio media vuelta, mientras yo me quedaba en el marco de la puerta, con mi cara en alto demostrándole que no me iba a dejar seguir humillando, aunque por dentro todo estaba roto.

Mis más profundos miedos eran:

-La muerte de mi padre

-Que Austin se alejara de mí.

¿Cómo superar esos golpes que te da la vida?

Salí hacia la calle, no me importo la lluvia.

Me adentre a lo más oscuras calles, el miedo lo sentía en mis venas pero no me importaba, yo quería ser otra persona, alguien a quien le demostrara a Austin Moon que no soy aquella niña tonta que él creía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, ni cual tan lejos estaba de mi casa, no pare hasta que mis piernas ya no me respondían, ahí tirada en medio de un callejón, llorando… decidí cual sería mi futuro.

_**Hola, gracias por leer este capitulo...  
La verdad me estoy planteando la idea de no seguir con el fanfic... ya que al parecer no tengo respuesta...  
gracias y que tengan buen dia!**_


	4. Austin Moon

**CAPITULO III**

Mis más profundos miedos se habían cumplido, sin darme tiempo a analizar cada cambio.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, regrese a mi casa lo más rápido posible, subí a mi habitación y tome lo más preciado que tenía (fotografías de mis padres y un oso de peluche que me regalo mi papá de bebe) y mis documentos más importantes, no me importaba la ropa o cualquier cosa que dejaba en la casa.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en esta ciudad…

Las únicas personas que valían la pena en ese pueblo eran Mimi y Mike Moon, pero al estarlos viendo siempre recordaría ha Austin.

Toda mi vida había cambiado, y ahora tenía que hacerlo yo…

¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Cómo empezar de nuevo? ¿Seré tan insignificante como dice Austin? Esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, mientras la lluvia caía y me encontraba en el auto llorando en medio de la carretera, sin saber a dónde ir, sin un cambio de ropa, con poco dinero.

Austin no se merecía que llorara por él, tenía que demostrarle que yo podría ser alguien en la vida sin su ayuda, que se diera cuenta que yo no era tan insignificante como él piensa, que yo puedo hacer amigos sin su ayuda, o porque me tuvieran lastima.

Yo tenía que lograr que todos me quisieran, que él se tragara sus palabras…

Yo sería tan o más importante que él, aunque tuviera que ahogar mis sueños…

Porque YO estudiaría actuación (Porque de música siempre estuve rodeada), porque yo seré igual o más famosa que él.

Encontré un pequeño cuarto cerca de la Universidad de San Diego, donde me inscribí para estudiar una Licenciatura en Teatro, ahora ya no me llamaban Ally, ahora para todos mis conocidos y maestros era Allyson Dawson, mi ropa no era la misma, ahora me vestía a la moda y mi actitud era completamente diferente, y aunque me conocían muchas personas, yo no tenía amigos, pero mucho mejor porque comprendí que la amistad no existía.

Un año después empezó a sonar mucho el nombre de Austin Moon, la película que protagonizaba estaba a punto de estrenarse y todos decían que Austin había llegado a Hollywood para quedarse.

Pero hubo algo que me sorprendió, al final la primera entrevista que le hacían a él, dijo algo que me confundió mucho en ese momento…

_-Ally, donde quiera que estés perdóname… Comunícate conmigo por favor. _

Austin parecía desconsolado, sumamente triste cuando pronuncio esas palabras mirando a la cámara.

Pero sabía que no podía creerle nada, al final de todo era un actor, y solamente quería atraer más fama con eso, buscando a alguien que el "quiere", y le funcionó muy bien, ya que todas mis compañeras de clase se preguntaban quien era esa misteriosa Ally que Austin Moon buscaba.

Y en cada entrevista que le hacían a él terminada siempre con esa frase.

No puede evitar ir a ver la película al cine, verlo en la pantalla grande cumpliendo su sueño de ser actor y cantante, a pesar de todo lo que paso, en ese momento me sentí sumamente orgullosa de él, todas las chicas lloraban en la sala por la película, pero yo lloraba por él, porque lo extrañaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el que por mucho tiempo creí que era mi amigo… mi único amigo.

La película tuvo tanto éxito que ha Austin no le faltaron propuestas de trabajo, su fama subió como la espuma, y en todas las revistas salía aunque solo fuera una fotografía de él en el supermercado.

Y yo no me perdía ninguna de sus películas…

A mí no me fue tan mal, poco a poco fui reconocida en la Universidad por ser una gran actriz y cantar muy bien, me invitaban a proyectos y a unas cuantas semanas de la graduación llego una gran oportunidad.

Buscaban a una chica con características similares a las mías, era para una película sobre una joven con una enfermedad motriz, y casualmente querían a una actriz que no fuera famosa, y gracias a la gran relación que tuve con mis maestros, ellos me recomendaron.

Cuando comenzamos a grabar, la prensa no le tomaba mucha atención, ya que ninguno de los actores era reconocido, pero al poco tiempo de estrenarse la película fue cuando todo cambio, no sé si Austin me reconoció en algún cartel o vio la película.

Aunque al pasar los años el siempre seguía "buscándome" a través de los medios.

Es muy difícil esta vida, tener que ser acosada por cientos de fotógrafos esperando una foto tuya, que la ir al supermercado todo mundo te reconozca y no te permita ni siquiera pagar los víveres, porque había tanta gente que te tienen que sacar por la puerta trasera.

Que todas las personas se acerquen a ti por tu fama, porque tengo dinero…

Pero yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero ser millonaria, Yo solamente quiero regresar el tiempo, y ser aquella Ally que disfrutaba los días con su papá y Austin.

En este momento seguramente sería la envidia de más de una persona, pero yo nunca quise ser esto…

Me encontraba encerrada en un camerino en la premiación más importante de este medio donde yo trabajo… el medio artístico.

Afuera se encontraban las estrellas más importantes de Hollywood tanto de cine como televisión, y yo encerrada en mi burbuja, mirándome al espejo esperando encontrar a esa Ally de 18 años que sentía que tenía todo en el mundo, esa chispa en los ojos que antes era tan característica de mi, ahora soy una simple extraña conocida para todo el mundo.

Si hace apenas unos 5 años me hubieran dicho que sería una cantante famosa, yo diría que están realmente locos, porque este no es mi sueño como el de muchas personas, yo estaba aquí por demostrarle a él que yo también puedo, que no soy tan poca cosa como él cree, o tal vez simplemente me lo estoy demostrando a mí misma.

Pero el final es el mismo, me sigo sintiendo como aquel día, como el día en que mi mundo se derrumbo de un solo golpe.

¿Por qué me siento tan sola? Esa pregunta ya no debía hacerla teniendo a cientos de personas gritando mi nombre allá afuera, a miles de personas que "me quieren" aunque yo no las conozca.

Yo no quiero esto, yo quiero estar en mi casa, tranquila escribiendo alguna canción o simplemente leyendo un libro… ese es mi verdadero sueño.

Pero el culpable de esto tiene nombre y apellido, el también famoso cantante y actor Austin Moon.

Me di cuenta tarde cuando la puerta de mi camerino se abre y muestra a esa persona que tengo tantos años sin ver (por que verlo en películas y posters no es lo mismo), esa persona cierra la puerta despacio, mientras yo simplemente me levanto de mi lugar y lo encaro.

Sus rasgos han cambiado, yo no es un adolecente.

_-Ally ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ Dijo Austin con una mirada triste.

_-¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso?_

Es realmente extraño volver a ver a quien trataste de olvidar por tanto tiempo, ahora estaba frente a él, no contesto mi pregunta, simplemente se quedo observándome con su mirada triste, con esos ojos chocolate que antes me hacían sentir tan bien, y ahora solo me hacen sentir miserable.

_-Disculpa Sr. Moon, pero me tengo que preparar para mi salida al…_ \- no pude terminar de hablar porque Austin se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar…

Me estaba abrazando…

Trate de alejarlo de ese abrazo, pero él era más fuerte que yo, poco a poco deje de pelear y me deje abrazar.

A pesar de todo yo también lo necesitaba, ese abrazo lo estuve esperando desde que murió mi papá, porque soñé con un abrazo así todas las noches y lo único que conseguía era abrazar a mi almohada, porque necesitaba sentirme querida por alguien, saber que no estoy sola, aunque toda esas personas afuera me conozcan.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que vi la camisa de Austin mojada por mis lagrimas.

_-Ally, Ally… Ally-_ es lo único que decía Austin.

Pero de pronto la realidad me golpeo, él no era el Austin que me quería, él era quien me rompió el corazón de la manera más cruel que alguien se le pueda ocurrir.

No se dé donde saque tanta fuerza pero lo empuje, él tambaleó un poco y me miro sorprendido.

_-Ya no soy esa niña ingenua con la que jugabas Moon, esa Ally murió poco a poco, cuando murió mi madre, cuando murió mi padre y tú la terminaste de matar.-_ dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

_-Ally, yo… déjame explicarte… -_No lo quería seguir soportando.

_-Sal de aquí Moon_ – dije mientras me le abría la puerta del camerino.

_-Por favor… _

_\- Lárgate… o llamo a seguridad._

Él caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se atrevió a darme un beso en la mejilla.

_-Tenemos que hablar…_

_-Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar contigo, ya que seguro después te querrás colgar de mi fama._

Vi una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero no me importo, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

20 minutos después yo me encontraba en el escenario, recibiendo el reconociendo a mejor Actriz, con todo el público gritando mi nombre, yo sonriendo a la fuerza y Austin mirándome en primera fila.

_-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por votar por mí, este premio se lo quiero dedicar a esa persona que un día hace años me dijo que yo no sería nada en la vida, que me colgaría de su fama para tener éxito… pues, ya ves, estabas muy equivocado… muchas gracias a todos._

El público un poco confundido, estallo en aplausos cuando termine mi discurso, mientras decía esas palabras miraba fijamente a él, que por un momento me pareció ver caer una lágrima… pero seguramente me la imagine.

_**Muchas gracias a **__**Alessandra Fairchild**__** y **__**, por sus lindos comentarios!**_


	5. no me mires

**CAPITULO IV**

La fiesta que hubo después de la ceremonia de premiación fue la más rara que he ido, había tantas estrellas de Hollywood que ni siquiera sabias en cual ir a saludar primero o pedirles un autógrafo.

Austin estaba sentando en una mesa un poco alejada de la vista de todos, se besaba con la actriz con la cual trabajaba en una saga de películas que estaban filmando Kira Starr (es muy raro que la prensa todavía no lo descubriera), pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzo con la mía se despego de ella.

No quería volver a tener un encuentro con él, así que me perdí entre la multitud.

No me gustaban las fiestas de este tipo, pero mi representante me insistió tanto que termine aceptando, ya que ha Trish no le puedo negar nada, es la única persona que puedo aceptar tal vez llamarla amiga (aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de llamarla con ese término).

-Allyson me he enamorado – dijo Trish llegando hacia mí. – vi a un chico rubio, de lo más guapo, y no llevaba anillo de matrimonio.

-Trish, debes dejar de pensar en los hombres – le dije mientras nos sentamos en una mesa lo más alejada de todo el bullicio de toda la gente. – ellos solamente te causan sufrimiento.

-Deja de pensar así Allyson, ya verás que pronto llegara tu príncipe azul para hacerte cambiar de opinión, si quieres te presento a alguien…. Mm ya se, te presentaré a Dominic Cooper, es muy lindo, también es Ingles…

\- Calma Trish, no quiero ninguna relación.

-Como tú quieras… pero te estás perdiendo de mucho… haber, ¿Cuándo fue tu último novio? – me preguntó.

-Nunca he tenido novio… - le susurre.

-Por dios Allyson, dime que es mentira eso – me dijo asombrada.

-No es…

\- Disculpe bella dama, ¿me permite bailar esta pieza con usted? – nos interrumpió un joven moreno, le tendió la mano hacia Trish quien la tomo enseguida.

\- Con todo gusto – dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y se iba con el joven.

\- Creo que tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente Ally – me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Te equivocas, hace unas horas dije todo lo que tenía que decir Moon – A él no le importo lo que le dije ya que se sentó junto a mí.

Creo que al último no era un lugar tan escondido como pensé.

-Deja de decirme Moon – dijo revolviéndose el cabello, claro signo que estaba alterado.

-Entonces deja de molestarme, y así no te llamare Moon – dije mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

\- ¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar explicarte las cosas? – me dijo con voz angustiada.

-No tienes nada que decir que me interese, tú me sacaste de tu vida como un vil trapo sucio… y ahora yo hago lo mismo – trataba de controlar las lágrimas, pero me era imposible.

\- Te busque…

-Eso ya no importa, ahora solo quiero que dejes de molestarme.- dije parándome de la mesa, ya no quería estar en este lugar, quería llegar ya a mi departamento y tumbarme a llorar como niña chiquita en mi cama.

-Ally, no te dejaré tranquila hasta que pueda explicarte bien las cosas – Tome mi bolso y di media vuelta, pero antes de irme me dijo – Por favor, comunícate con mis padres… ellos están muy preocupados por ti.

...

**AUSTIN POV**

El remordimiento de lo que le hice ha Ally no me deja vivir en paz, cada noche sueño con lo mismo, cuando le digo esas cosas tan crueles y despiadadas.

No sé cómo es que me deje convencer por James…

Los días que me fui para esa audición conocí a James, un hombre alto, muy trabajado en el gimnasio. Él me vio haciendo la audición y se intereso por mí, por mi talento; es representante de varias estrellas, y como ese era mi sueño, enseguida hice lo que él me pidió.

El alejar a mi amigos…

Según él, me tenía que deshacer de todas las amistades, ya que solo me perjudicarían en mi carrera… y yo como estúpido le creí.

Fue muy doloroso decirle esas palabras a Ally, ver como su rostro se entristecía y esos ojos que poco a poco perdían ese brillo que tanto me encantaba ver a escondidas.

Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

_-Ally, necesito hablar contigo antes de llegar a mi casa-_ preferí primero pasar con ella porque sabía que me arrepentiría si no lo hacía en ese momento, que después no tendría el valor de mirarla de frente y decir todas esas sartas de idioteces que tenía pensado.

_-¿Qué pasa Austin?_ – Ally me miraba curiosa, como tratando de descifrar mi comportamiento.

_\- Me dieron el protagónico en la película, es un musical_– me abrazo fuerte, contenta por mí, sabía que ese sería el ultimo abrazo que obtendría de ella. _– Y mañana, tengo que irme a Los Ángeles._

_\- Felicidades –_ Tener a Ally abrazada a mi pecho era de las mejores sensaciones, pero la separé de mí, porque sabía que abrazada a mi no tendría yo el valor de decirle todas esas cosas – _¿Qué pasa?_

\- _Lo siento Ally, pero ya no podemos ser amigos _– Le di la espalda, esperaba que con esa frase ella me dejara ir, pero no ocurrió, claro Ally siempre buscaba explicaciones para todo y esto no era la excepción.

_\- ¿Por qué?_ _ ¿Es broma?_

_\- No, Me dijo mi nuevo representante que debía cortar los lazos que me atan a esta ciudad, que debo de terminar cualquier amistad que tenga con ellos, por que cuando empiece mi fama seguramente ustedes se querrán colgar de ella, vender historias acerca de mi, o decirle a las revistas los paso que hago- _trate de verme lo más frio que pude, pero me era muy difícil, ver su rostro de sufrimiento me causaba un gran dolor.

_\- ¿Me estás diciendo que dejaras de ser mi amigo porque voy a vender información sobre ti? ¿Me crees capas de eso?_

_\- Cualquier persona, incluyéndote a ti, daría todo por dinero, así que no me puedo arriesgar_– Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado decirle a Ally esas palabras.

_\- Se nota que no me conoces…_ \- dijo en un susurro.

_-Te conozco, seguramente te colgarías de mi fama para poder ser una "compositora" exitosa, ja jaja como si tuvieras talento para eso._

No pude seguir mirándola a los ojos, el brillo que tanto me gustaba poco a poco iba desapareciendo, mi corazón gritaba desesperado diciendo que le dijera que no eran ciertas esas cosas, pero mi mente decía que si quería seguir mi sueño tenía que continuar con esa farsa.

_\- ¿Qué te paso Austin?_ – me dijo con ojos llorosos.

_\- Abrí los ojos, ya me canse de estar haciendo caridad contigo._

_\- ¿Como que caridad?_ – mi pobre Ally agacho su rostro para que no la viera.

_\- ¿Aparte eres tonta?, todo fue caridad contigo Ally, me dabas… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... lástima, siempre sola sin un maldito perro que te ladre… y dije… Austin tienes que hacer que esta estúpida tenga algo de compañía… no eres nada sin mí, no vales nada._

Nunca fueron verdad esas palabras que dije, no sé ni de donde las saque, ese que estaba frente a Ally diciéndole todas esas cosas parecía no ser yo, me había jurado que la protegería de todo y de todos... y al final yo soy quien le está haciendo más daño.

_-Lárgate… no quiero seguir escuchándote._ – Ella me hablo en un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en ella, y yo me sentía miserable.

_\- ¿Por qué estas vestida toda de negro? _– Hasta en ese momento me di cuenta que ella estaba vestida de negro, y ella nunca se vestía con ese color ya que le recordaba la muerte de su madre.

_\- VETE…_

Cuando salí de su casa no mire atrás, porque estaba seguro que me arrepentiría de todas esas blasfemias que le dije a Ally.

Todo por este maldito sueño de ser famoso.

Sé que soy el ser mas idiota del planeta, que digo el planeta, en la galaxia completa. Por alejar a la única amiga que tenia, ella nunca estuvo por interés como las demás personas al saber que mis padres eran de dinero.

Tarde un poco el llegar a casa, no podía contener el llanto, Ally es la persona más importante en mi vida y la acababa de alejar de mi.

Tenía que planear lo que sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Cuando llegue a casa, mamá me recibió con un gran abrazo, el cual no merecía.

_-Hijo, te extrañe tanto –_ dijo mi madre.

_\- Yo también, tengo muy buenas noticias… ¿Dónde está mi papá?_

-_Sigue en la tienda, tiene nuevos empleados y los está instruyendo, pero no a de tardar en llegar… _\- pero de pronto mi madre se quedo seria – _Cariño… ¿Fuiste a ver a Ally?_

_-Si mamá, vengo de allá._

_-Es tan triste todo lo que está pasando_ – mi madre suspiro mientras nos sentábamos en la sala. – _Pobre Ally, se debe estar sintiendo tan mal._

_-Lo sé mamá, pedo ya verás que todo esto será para bien. –_ No entendía cómo es que mi madre sabia de la plática de Ally y mía.

Seguramente debieron de haber hablado por teléfono antes que llegara.

_-Desgraciadamente no lo veo así hijo, Ally a sufrido mucho… y ahora con la muerte de su padre dudo…_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?_ – le interrumpí, no podía creer que algo así le hubiera pasado.

-_Su padre murió hace unos días… ¿no te lo dijo Ally?_

**_Muchas gracias chic s por sus comentarios!_**


	6. AVANCE DE CAP

_**AVANCE DE PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

* * *

_-Su padre murió hace unos días… ¿no te dijo Ally? –_ En ese momento sentí que mi como si todo se derrumbara frente a mí.

Me pare de inmediato tratando de dar un paso caí de rodillas, toda esa culpa que sentía en mi interior no me dejaba avanzar, no me dejaba pararme e ir a buscarla, por no estar con ella en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, por no abrazarla cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre… por decirle todas esas cosas que son una gran mentira.

_-Cariño ¿Estás bien?_ – me pregunto mi madre preocupada, hincándose a mi lado.

_-Mamá… soy un estúpido… tengo que verla mamá, tengo que pedirle perdón…_

No sé de donde tome fuerzas para regresar al auto y conducir a casa de Ally, maneje como un loco hasta llegar a su casa… al bajarme del auto me quede un momento paralizado… ¿Qué le diría a Ally?

No me importaba en ese momento su rechazo, solo quería abrazarla con toda mi alma y decirle que vamos a estar bien los dos…

Mi corazón parecía estallar mientras me acercaba a la puerta, ahí fue cuando note que algo no estaba bien… la puerta estaba abierta, Ally nunca la deja abierta aunque este en casa.

_-Ally… Ally… Sé que en este momento soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar… sé que me porte como el más grande idiota de la historia… Por favor…. Tenemos que hablar… ¿Ally?_

Pero Ally no me contesto… recorrí la casa buscándola, pero todo está en orden, solo faltaban algunas fotografías…

_-¿Donde estas Ally?… sabes que es muy peligroso andar sola en la noche… _

En la mesita de centro me encontré con una pequeña nota para mi madre… como ya había hecho demasiadas cosas malas el día de hoy, mejor esperaría a dársela a mi madre a leer.

* * *

**Hola chicas! **

**Disculpen la tardanza, por no haber subido capitulo en tanto tiempo… esta es un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo… muchas gracias a quienes me pidieron seguir la historia….**

**Esperen esta semana el nuevo capitulo!**


End file.
